O Destino Não Está Escrito
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele: "Aceite, o destino está escrito, e o meu já foi decidido". Ela: "Por que o seu destino haveria de ser tão triste ?". "Me perdoe". "Por ter me beijado, ou por ter agido como um idiota ?". - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A e Disclaimer:** Um esclarecimento, nenhum dos personagens me pertence, apenas a história. Se bem que eu adoraria que a história de Card Captor Sakura me pertencesse, acreditem em mim, eu teria feito mais capítulos e um final muito mais bonito, em que teria como casais oficiais Sakura  & Shaoran, Eriol & Tomoyo (meu favoriro), Nakuru & Yukito e Touya & Kaho.

Aproveitem a história e não esqueçam de deixar uma review.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Destino No Está Escrito", de NiXeNeN. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **O DESTINO NÃO ESTÁ ESCRITO**

Em uma enorme e esplêndida mansão, havia vários quartos decorados primorosamente, cada quarto tinha um design diferente, mas havia um, em especial, que agora chamava a atenção, onde as cortinas estavam cobertas por longas e grossas cortinas azul-marinho, que evitavam a entrada dos raios de Sol. Dentro deste quarto, bem no centro, estava uma cama de casal com dossel nas laterais e cortinas azuis da mesma cor que as das janelas. A cama, que agora estava vazia, tinha um colchão azul-marinho, quase negro.

Todo o quarto estava decorado de tal modo que os móveis coincidissem com a decoração, com exceção de um grande sofá vermelho que tinha sido posto bem em frente à enorme lareira, que estava do lado direito da cama, Naquele sofá, estava sentado um homem de 23 anos, o qual aparentava muito mal aspecto. Seu rosto, de compleição branca, denotava cansaço, e seu rosto, coberto por um par de óculos, denotava uma grande tristeza, e suas mãos brancas, fortes e grandes estavam em punho, dando a entender que ele estava profundamente irritado, triste e cansado.

O homem de cabelos curtos e negros com tons azulados estava sozinho no quarto, mas, por trás da grande porta estava uma mulher de 29 anos. Ela segurava nas mãos uma bandeja com comida, e estava indecisa entre entrar ou apenas ficar lá fora.

Tomando um pouco de ar, a mulher segurou com um impressionante equilíbrio a bandeja com uma só mão e abriu a porta. Ao entrar, depositou a bandeja em uma mesa que estava do lado do sofá; depois de livrar-se da bandeja, segurou a mão do jovem, e começou a lhe perguntar sobre a sua atual situação, na qual ele se encontrava há mais de uma semana.

\- Eriol, o que você tem ?

O jovem virou-se para olhar para ela, com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Nakuru, eu não tenho nada, apenas não desejo sair para lugar nenhum, desejo ficar em paz.

Ela não conseguiu continuar a perguntar por causa do som da campainha da casa. A mulher levantou-se lentamente, e lançando-lhe um último e suplicante olhar, saiu do quarto.

Enquanto isso, na porta, estava uma jovem de 23 anos, alta e esbelta, de cabelos longos e escuros e olhos violeta. Tendo a beleza de uma modelo. A jovem estava preocupada, já que, há uma hora, havia recebido um telefonema de sua amiga Nakuru, no qual ela lhe pedira que viesse à Mansão Hiiragizawa o mais rápido possível, já que o jovem Hiiragizawa não queria sair e nem falar com ninguém.

\- Amiga, você é a única que pode ajudá-lo, eu sou a guardiã dele, mas ele não permite que eu o proteja nem mesmo dele, ele me deu a minha liberdade há dois anos, mas mesmo assim eu nunca vou deixar de protegê-lo - comentou a guardiã, muito preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou tentar falar com ele - disse a jovem, muito otimista.

\- Eu não posso ficar porque tenho uma consulta com o médico - disse ela, enquanto passava a mão pela barriga, a outra jovem rapidamente fixou o olhar na mão da guardiã.

\- Nakuru, por acaso você está grávida ? - perguntou ela, alegremente. A guardiã, que estava perdida em seus pensamentos, percebeu o movimento que tinha feito, e, ao ver-se traída, a única coisa que ela fez foi assentir. Com um grande sorriso, Nakuru aceitou o abraço da jovem. E dispôs-se a ir à sua consulta médica, mas, antes de ir, fez a jovem prometer não falar nada.

\- Por favor, não comente com ninguém. Yukito ainda não sabe, eu só vou contar a ele na próxima terça-feira, o dia do nosso aniversário. Espero que ele sinta-se feliz com a notícia, e espero do fundo do coração que Eriol esteja com um humor melhor, e saia dessa estúpida depressão, da qual eu não consegui tirá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe, Nakuru, vou tentar ver o que eu posso fazer. Agora, vá à sua consulta, e depois eu lhe aviso sobre os avanços que eu conseguir com ele.

\- Está bem.

E assim a guardiã saiu, enquanto Tomoyo dirigia-se ao segundo andar, exatamente até o quarto do homem pelo qual estava apaixonada, mas que nem sequer percebia isso.

Ao chegar diante da porta, ela bateu levemente, e, ao não escutar nenhum ruído, voltou a tentar, mas com mais força. Desta vez, tampouco houve qualquer ruído, e então ela decidiu entrar por sua conta. Depois se desculparia com o dono do quarto, mas, agora iria abrir caminho. Ao entrar, ela caminhou lentamente até o sofá, que estava em um canto, o qual era iluminado por uma simples lâmpada, e no qual ele estava sentado, usando os seus óculos e tendo nas mãos um enorme livro antigo. A jovem parou ao lado dele, sentou-se no chão e apoiou o seu rosto em um dos braços do sofá.

\- Eriol - ela começou a chamá-lo, já que em nenhum momento ele deu sinais de ter prestado atenção na jovem que havia entrado - Eriol, eu preciso que você me escute.

\- Estou lhe escutando, querida Tomoyo.

\- Não, você está me escutando, e o que eu quero é que você preste atenção em mim. Todos nós estamos preocupados com você, há uma semana que você se trancou e não se comunica com ninguém, não aceita visitas, nem telefonemas, Nakuru me contou que você não quer sair do seu quarto nem mesmo para comer, e muitas vezes não come o que lhe trazem. Eriol, o que está acontecendo com você ? - ela perguntou-lhe, com uma lágrima nos olhos.

\- Isso que está acontecendo comigo, princesa, é o meu destino - disse ele, enquanto acariciava os longos e negros cabelos da jovem.

\- Seu destino ? - ela perguntou, confusa, enquanto o olhava diretamente nos olhos; ao tê-lo assim, tão próximo, com a mão sobre a sua cabeça, a jovem sentia-se como se o estômago se retorcesse, por causa das borboletas que voavam pelo seu estômago. Ele apenas lhe deu um sorriso, e voltou o seu olhar para o teto.

\- Isso mesmo, assim como minha encarnação anterior, isso que está acontecendo comigo é parte do meu destino.

\- E em que consiste o seu destino ?

\- Em estar só.

\- Por que o seu destino haveria de ser tão triste ? - ela perguntou, levantando-se do chão - Além do mais - disse ela, enquanto segurava entre as suas mãos o rosto do jovem - Você não está só, nunca esteve, ao seu lado sempre estiveram muitas pessoas que gostam de você, sua família, seus amigos e seus guardiões, que, apesar de você tê-los libertado, permanecem ao seu lado.

\- Meu destino é ficar só, Tomoyo. Assim como eu, Clow também tinha tudo o que eu tenho, e aos poucos foi perdendo-os, até que ficou apenas com os seus guardiões, e decidiu fazer o mesmo que eu, deixá-los em liberdade.

\- Isso é um absurdo - ela gritou, exasperada - Eriol, entenda: você não é Clow. Você é Eriol Hiiragizawa.

\- Eu sei quem eu sou, Tomoyo, disso nunca duvidei - disse ele, enquanto se levantava e começava a andar pelo quarto - Mas sou a reencarnação de Clow, e sei o que vai acontecer.

\- Por acaso você tem o poder de prever o futuro ?

\- Eu não tenho o poder de prever o futuro, mas sei que logo vai acontecer, a família se vai, os amigos lhe esquecem, eu já libertei os meus guardiões, então nada mais me resta.

\- Nada lhe resta ? Como você pode pensar assim ? - a jovem não encontrava um modo de fazê-lo recuperar a razão. Eriol havia se sentado na beira da cama, e agora era ela quem andava pelo quarto - Sua família está lá, você se afastou deles. Mesmo que seu pai tenha morrido, sua mãe está viva, e eles o amam, eles sempre souberam a respeito do seu segredo e sempre o amaram assim como você é, nós, os seus amigos, apesar de tudo, estamos ao seu lado, e nunca vamos nos afastar de você, seus guardiões, você os deixou livres, mas eles não lhe abandonam, além do mais... onde fica o amor ?

\- Amor ? - ele perguntou, confuso - O amor é um simples sentimento que nós sentimos por pessoas do sexo oposto, muitas vezes não é duradouro.

\- Eriol, o amor é um sentimento puro que, como você diz, nós sentimos por pessoas do sexo oposto, mas não se sente por qualquer pessoa, e sim por uma em especial. Quando uma pessoa se apaixona, não importa o sofrimento que possa sentir, desde que essa pessoa seja feliz.

\- " _Amar é encontrar na felicidade do outro a sua própria felicidade*_ ; eu sei, conheço essa frase, Tomoyo, mas que sentido tem que você ame uma pessoa, e ela não lhe ame ?

\- Eu sei que é doloroso, mas você não sabe a recompensa que conseguimos quando vemos a pessoa que amamos sorrir.

\- Isso é estúpido, Tomoyo, eu prefiro que a pessoa amada esteja sorrindo, mas que esteja sorrindo para mim, e não para outra pessoa.

A jovem sentou-se ao lado de Eriol, cuja expressão denotava hesitação diante dos comentários da amiga.

\- Eriol, eu sei que na verdade você ama alguém, e sei também que você tem em sua mente uma idéia estúpida do seu destino porque está se comparando com Clow, acha que está lhe acontecendo o mesmo que aconteceu a ele, mas você não percebeu que há uma grande diferença entre os dois.

\- Qual é a diferença, Tomoyo ? - Eriol não entendia, segundo ele, tudo ao seu redor era igual à sua antiga vida, seus pais afastados dele por causa da distância entre os lares, seus amigos cada vez mais afastados por causa do trabalho ou da vida pessoal, e seus guardiões sempre fiéis, mas desejando ser algo mais do que guardiões. Era tudo igual, exceto uma coisa - Que coisa é diferente ?

\- Clow não tinha a mim.

\- A você ? - ele perguntou, incrédulo.

\- Isso mesmo, Clow não tinha uma Tomoyo ao seu lado, uma que o amasse tanto quanto eu te amo, uma que não se importa em sacrificar a sua vida só para estar ao lado do homem que ama, uma Tomoyo que chora por causa da tristeza que vê refletida em seus olhos, ele não tinha a mim para amá-lo incondicionalmente - pela sua face, rolaram, uma a uma, as lágrimas - E o que você tampouco sabe é que o destino ainda não está escrito, todos nós o criamos a cada passo que damos e a cada palavra que dizemos, nós criamos, pouco a pouco, o destino que escolhemos.

\- Isso não é verdade, o destino já está escrito.

\- Não, Eriol, este "destino" - disse ela, enquanto fazia aspas com os dedos - Você está criando. As pessoas não estão se afastando de você, você as está afastando por vontade própria, você não está lutando por aquilo que você quer porque está com a idéia fixa de que é Clow . Mas acorde, você não é ele. _"O homem é o verdadeiro criador do seu destino"_. E é você quem escolhe o seu próprio destino.

Ele apenas via que a jovem, que continuava com lágrimas marcando-lhe o rosto, parava e começava a andar de um lado para o outro, em frente aos seus olhos.

\- Tomoyo - disse ele, em um sussurro - Aceite, o destino está escrito, e o meu já foi decidido.

A jovem, ao escutar aquilo, parou em frente a Eriol, e estalou a sua mão na face esquerda de Eriol. Ele apenas permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto ela, ao reagir e perceber o que havia feito, virou-se e começou a andar em direção à porta, mas pouco antes de poder tocar na maçaneta, sentiu-o segurá-la pela mão direita; ela lentamente virou o seu rosto e viu o que há muito tempo não via nos olhos do seu amado, viu como os olhos de Eriol, que antes estavam tristes e sem vida, agora tinham o mesmo brilho de sempre.

\- Eriol... - ela tentou falar, mas não conseguiu continuar, os lábios dela foram calados pelos calorosos lábios do jovem. O beijo foi lento e gentil, e, aos poucos, foi tornando-se um beijo mais apaixonado. A jovem sentiu como se suas pernas tivessem se tornado de gelatina, que já não conseguia sustentar. O cérebro dela, sempre ativo, havia tirado férias, e,em seu lugar, havia deixado borboletas esvoaçando em sua cabeça.

Quando seus pulmões pediram, aos gritos, pelo tão ansiado oxigênio, ambos foram separando-se lentamente. Tomoyo não estava entendendo nada, em que momento da conversa ela tinha se perdido ? Em que momento Eriol teve uma mudança radical ? Em que momento a voz do jovem, sempre calma e gentil, havia se tornado uma voz grossa e sedutora ?

\- Me perdoe - foi o que ela escutou sair da boa do seu amado.

\- Por ter me beijado, ou por ter agido como um idiota ? - perguntou ela, ainda cautelosa; embora ele a tivesse beijado, e só Deus sabia o quanto ela desejava que ele continuasse a beijá-la, ela não entendia a mudança de Eriol.

\- Eu... - ele começou a falar, enquanto, sem soltar-lhe a mão, conduzia-a até a cama, e até que se sentassem, ele continuou falando - Eu quero me desculpar com você, por tudo - disse ele, enquanto baixava a cabeça - Você tem toda a razão, o destino ainda não está escrito, mas eu preferi escolher o mesmo destino que Clow.

\- E por que você iria querer seguir o mesmo caminho que Clow seguiu ? - perguntou ela, intrigada.

\- Porque sei que aos poucos vou perder a cada uma das pessoas que amo, porque, mesmo que você não acredite em mim, a vida que Clow viveu antes volta a se repetir. Ele, assim como eu, perdeu o pai; minha mãe, depois da morte do meu pai, não tem muita vontade de viver, e sei que, a qualquer momento, ela partirá junto com ele, assim como fez anteriormente a mãe de Clow.

\- Eriol, você é um idiota - ela repreendeu-o, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos - Sua mãe é uma mulher muito forte, e, apesar de ter perdido o amor da sua vida, ela continua agarrando-se à vida, porque ela te ama e não quer abandoná-lo, pelo menos não até que você seja plenamente feliz.

\- Como você sabe disso ? - ele perguntou-lhe, intrigado.

\- Porque eu falei com a sua mãe, nós nos damos muito bem, você perceberia se não tivesse se trancado na sua bolha de infelicidade que decidiu chamar de destino.

\- Acho que aos poucos fui eu quem se afastou de vocês, não vocês de mim.

\- Isso mesmo, Eriol. Como eu já lhe disse, cada pessoa, a partir de suas próprias decisões, escolhe o destino, e você achando que o seu destino era igual ao de Clow, começou a construir o seu destino de solidão, mas eu não estou pensando em permitir isso, Eriol. Não me importa se você não me ama, o que me importa é que você esteja bem, e, se eu tiver de lhe dar um tapa a cada vez que você quiser se trancar em sua bolha de solidão, eu farei isso, estou disposta a tudo para recuperar o antigo Eriol.

\- Não, Tomoyo, aquele você nunca vai recuperar - disse ele, seriamente.

\- Claro que sim, eu vou recuperá-lo. Aos poucos, eu vou desfazer a sua bolha.

\- Não é preciso que você a desfaça mais, ela desapareceu rapidamente no instante em que você me fez enxergar a minha realidade, e o antigo Eriol não vai voltar porque será substituído por um Eriol muito melhor, um que lhe demonstre o quanto está grato por você tê-lo resgatado desse sombrio destino. E eu prometo-lhe que a amarei para sempre, porque não ter o seu amor era o que mais fazia com que eu me sentisse solitário, e assim como você me disse, eu sou um idiota, porque pensei que você amava outra pessoa, e que a afeição que você sentia por mim desapareceria dentro de pouco tempo.

E ele novamente beijou-a nos lábios.

\- É verdade que você me ama ?

\- Louca e ilimitadamente.

\- Mas por que você pensou que eu amava outra pessoa ?

\- Porque sou um idiota. Eu vi você, há uma semana, com um de seus sócios, vi como ele a abraçava carinhosamente, e o mais doloroso para mim foi quando ele ajoelhou-se à sua frente e começou a lhe falar sobre os seus sentimentos. Aquilo foi o detonador, foi o que me fez perceber que, assim como o de Clow, aquele era o meu destino, que não importava lutar por um amor que em breve teria um dono.

\- Não pode ser - disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele pousou as mão sobre a face dela, apagando todos os vestígios de lágrimas, para depois depositar um beijo em cada uma das pálpebras.

\- Isso já não importa, Tomoyo, o que importa é que você disse e demonstrou que me ama, não importa se você não fez isso naquele dia; hoje você fez isso, e eu sou feliz.

\- Eriol, naquele dia - ela começou, enquanto segurava o rosto dele entre as suas mãos - David aproximou-se de mim. Eu logo percebi as intenções dele, porque nós estávamos saindo há meses, isso eu não nego, mas eu nunca demonstrei nenhum outro sentimento por ele além de uma simples amizade, mas ele ficou com essa idéia equivocada, e veio até mim com essa proposta que não era apenas amorosa, mas sim conveniente. Eu logo o rejeitei, acho que com muita aspereza, naquele dia eu estava disposta a falar com você e lhe revelar os meus sentimentos. Eu estava me arriscando a perder a sua amizade, mas estava desesperada.

\- E foi então que eu me tranquei e não permiti que ninguém se aproximasse de mim ?

\- Isso mesmo. Eu tentei lhe visitar, mas você recusava, todos nós estávamos muito preocupados. A pobre Nakuru já não sabia mais o que fazer, por isso ela me telefonou, desesperada, era ela quem mais estava preocupada, tanto que não se preocupava consigo mesma.

\- Pobre Nakuru, depois irei me desculpar com ela - disse ele, com uma expressão triste - Mas não neste momento, agora desejo aproveitar todo o tempo possível com você.

E, segurando entre as mãos o rosto da jovem, ele beijou a sua testa, , depois cada uma das suas pálpebras, depois pousou os lábios na ponta do nariz dela, e, quando ela já sentia-se desesperada, ele finalmente pousou os lábios na sua pequena boca, e os dois se uniram em um suave beijo.

O tempo ao redor deles passou sem que eles percebessem. As mentes de ambos desprenderam-se da realidade, havia apenas um pensamento em suas mentes, e era o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Eles demonstraram o amor que há tanto tempo tinham guardado, esquecendo-se de tudo e de todos.

No dia seguinte, Nakuru entrou na grande mansão, esperançosa de que Eriol finalmente saísse daquele quarto, e de que Tomoyo conseguisse libertar ao seu amo e amigo daquela solidão na qual ele se trancara, mas, após abrir a porta do quarto de Eriol, ela rapidamente fechou-a com toda a rapidez e delicadeza.

Ao que tudo indicava, ele já não precisava que cuidassem dele. Agora ele tinha Tomoyo, a mulher que amava, ao seu lado, já não estaria mais sozinho, enfim ele havia percebido que o seu destino não estava escrito, e que ele não era a mesma pessoa que Clow.

Finalmente Eriol encontrara o seu destino, e que era estar ao lado de Tomoyo.

Assim, Nakuru saiu da grande mansão. Esperaria que os dois dessem a notícia a todos, ela apenas diria que Eriol finalmente superara o seu confinamento. Então, era melhor ir para sua casa e preparar uma surpresa para o seu amado marido, naquele dia ela lhe diria que agora não apenas duas pessoas, mas quatro, viveriam na casa, uma vez que a jovem estava grávida não de um, mas de dois lindos gêmeos. Talvez, dentro de pouco tempo, os seus bebês tivessem um ou dois priminhos que lhes fizessem companhia.

 **FIM**

* * *

 _(*) "Amar é encontrar na felicidade do outro a sua própria felicidade" - Gottfried Leibniz._

 **N/A:** Feliz Dia dos Namorados. Sei que esta data é comercial, e, embora eu seja muito romântica, esta data não é uma data muito importante para mim. Embora eu não tenha nada contra me presentearem, ahahahaha; aceito qualquer tipo de presente, ahahaha.

O que acharam desta pequena história ? Boa, ruim, péssima ? Suas opiniões são importantes.

Eu comecei a escrever esta história em dezembro, em uma noite em que eu tinha que estudar, mas comecei a escrever, eu estava inspirada, e hoje decidi terminá-la, já que me veio um pouco de inspiração, com o romance no ar, e porque fui ao cinema com a minha irmã mais velha, e assistimos ao filme "Idas e Vindas do Amor". : - )

Espero que aconteça tudo de bom com vocês, que fiquem muito bem; por favor, não esqueçam de deixar os seus comentários.

Até logo.

" _ **De que vale viver, se não se pode amar ?" - frase da fanfic "El Quinto Elegido".**_

" _ **Eu te amo não por quem tu és, mas por quem sou quando estou contigo" - Gabriel García Márquez.**_

" _ **Yami yori mo kowai no wa kodoku" (A solidão é mais apavorante que a escuridão).**_

" _ **A vida é como uma aquarela...você não pode apagar o que fez, mas pode aprender com isso ou tirar proveito disso para dar à sua vida um aspecto diferente do que você havia imaginado" - frase da fanfic "Acuarela".**_

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Minha sétima tradução - depois de um bom tempo - de Card Captor Sakura, a quarta com o ship Eriol/Tomoyo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews ?


End file.
